Igneel Dragneel
|team = Team Twins}} Igneel Dragneel (イグニール ・ドラグニル Igunīru Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Twins. He is the brother of Nashi and Luna, and twin to Luke. Appearance Igneel is a lean, muscular man with tan skin and unruly blonde hair that is slicked back due to him running his hands through his hair. He had onyx eyes and a smile with noticeable canine teeth. His red guild mark is on his abdomen alongside a scar he got from training. He wears sandals, but does not wear the same outfit. Personality Igneel has happy-go-lucky and a carefree spirit. He is normally seen with a goofy grin on his face. He loves the thrill of a battle and often partakes in them when he can. He is known to be an impulsive thinker, the opposite of his twin brother Luke, but is willing to think out battle strategies if he must protect his family and the guild. Igneel is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, willing to fight and die for them if necessary. He refuses to leave anyone behind. Igneel enjoys training with his father. Igneel hopes his Rainbow Fire Magic would have made his grandfather Igneel—for whom he was named after—proud. Igneel is never one to back down from a fight and often fought with Nashi as they grew up. Luke was the only one that could truly stop Igneel from doing something irrational. Igneel cared little about romance and women as a child, until he developed feelings for Mary Jane Dreyar. Like Natsu, Igneel is oblivious toward his true feelings until he is confused of his urges to Mark her. Igneel often sneaks into Mary Jane’s bed, much to her and Lance Dreyar’s disturbance, and is often caught seeing her naked. While Igneel is like his father in many ways, he is not ignorant in matters of romance, often making sexual innuendos with Mary Jane, flustering her. History Igneel is the twin of Luke. He was the troublemaker between the pair, always finding some way to cause disruption, though always accidental. When born, Igneel had been sickly, but recovered without his traces of sickness in him. He nor Luke were thought to be the child of the prophecy, but were taken by the Holy Knights for examination of their magical power. Igneel was born with a rare fire inside him believe to be a Lost Magic. It was close to dragon’s fire, but was not the same as Natsu’s fire. As Igneel grew a bit into a kid, he grew mischievous and always picked fights with older sister Nashi. However, as much as they argued, he admitted he would do anything for his sister. He became good friends with Mary Jane, often teasing her as children. As Igneel grew into trouble, Luke was there to accompany him on his nights of terror or to stop him. However, Igneel will always have a soft spot for his youngest sister Luna Dragneel. As Igneel developed his Magic, Natsu trained him in the same way Igneel had trained him years before. Igneel is aware his name is the namesake of the mighty Fire Dragon King and decided he would live up to his title. Magic and Abilities Demon Immunity '(悪魔免疫ーAkuma men'eki)'': Allows the user to have a natural immunity to demonic curses or magic, to which the extent of the immunity relies upon the magic of the user. Because of Igneel’s Magic and training, his Demon Immunity only allows him to dampen the effects of Dark Magic, but not neutralize it. '''Rainbow Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Igneel has a special type of Fire Magic due to his inheritance of not only Natsu's Fire, but Igneel's as well. He is able to generate and control different types of fire at his will, as well as produce several attacks that are similar to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. * Blue Fire: A spell in which the user creates blue-colored fire with cold properties. * Cosmic Fire: The user can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebulas, quasars, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. * Dark Fire: A spell that can create, shape and manipulate manipulate the darker, destructive and consuming aspects of fire, which ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (noteven ashes), and smother and "burn" normal fire and water. * Fire of Feelings: This spell can create, shape and manipulate fire through their emotions. For example, when Igneel is embarrassed, he accidentally produces pink flames on his hair. * Ethereal Fire: The user can manipulate the esoteric side of the flames that has magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation, etc. This flame spell was only casted by Natsu Dragneel with the Flames of Rebuke. For Igneel to have this flame naturally is a rarity and something sought after. * Healing Fire: Generates golden flames that can heal themselves or others by using flames/fire/heat. * Hell Fire: Generation of black flames that can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death. Igneel was forbidden to use this spell after killing his opponent, only for his Healing Fire to revive him. It seems he inherited this fire from Zeref. * Holy Fire: A spell that generates sparkling light blue flames with holy properties such as purification against demons. * Invisible Fire: User can create, shape and manipulate invisible flames of extremely high intensity. These flames generally have no color. * Purple Fire: The user generates purple flames in their hands and throws them at the opponent. The purple flames are capable of sticking to objects and burning like ordinary flames. * Fire of the Soul: The user can generate and manipulate blue and white-colored flames, to burn down souls and make themselves stronger with each soul they burn. * White Fire: User can create, shape and manipulate mystical fire of a pure,benevolent nature, which ignore most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. Igneel uses this fire to explain his magic several times. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Transformation Magic allows its caster to change his or her appearance. Igneel has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Mary Jane on his second try. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Like Natsu, Igneel is able to combine his Lightning Magic and types of his Rainbow Fire Magic into a new attack. Enhanced Hearing: Igneel, according to Natsu, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which was proven true. Igneel can seemingly hear their low conversation as well. He and Natsu train his ears to hear from long distances, of which he can hear a conversation that is happening out at sea. Enhanced Smell: Igneel has a very keen sense of smell. He is able to track scents from people he just met and distinguish scents between two people. He claims he finds Mary Jane's scent enticing and taunts he is always able to find her because of her scent. Enhanced Speed: Igneel's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Igneel possesses fast reflexes; however, not fast enough to evade Mystogan's attacks every time nor his sisters. Immense Strength: Even at a relatively young age for an adolescent, Igneel is incredibly strong. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Igneel is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Igneel has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fire King